femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlotta (OSS 117: Lost in Rio)
' Carlotta' aka ‘Fräulein Frieda’ is a secondary villainess in the 2009 French espionnage film parody, ''OSS 117: Lost in Rio ''(original title, Rio ne répond plus). She is played by the French actress Reem Kherici. “Carlotta”’s first scene is at the airport of Rio de Janeiro, when Hubert Bonisseur de la Bath aka OSS 117 (Jean Dujardin) walks through the terminal after getting off his plane. She pretends to use a public telephone, but hangs up after he passes and follows him. As many other characters act similarly at the same moment, we are left in the dark about Carlotta’s true intentions, or as to whether she is a villainess or an ally of the hero. In this scene, she is wearing a knee-long trench coat and black leather boots with high heels. Carlotta makes contact with Hubert at the hotel swimming pool, where she “accidentally” sprays water on him from her wet hair while he is taking a nap. Moments later, they are seen in a hotel room making out, even before introducing themselves (both under a false identity). Carlotta then disappears into the bathroom, allegedly to slip into “something more comfortable” – more comfortable, apparently, than the yellow bikini she is wearing in this scene. Waiting in vain for her to return, Hubert grows suspicious after a while and opens the bathroom door, only to find a water-filled bathtub and an open window, while his love interest has mysteriously disappeared. Carlotta reappears much later in the movie, after Hubert and his partner, Mossad agent Dolores Koulechov (Louise Monot), have been captured by a band of exiled Nazis and Mexican wrestlers. She triumphantly appears in a revealing Nazi leather outfit and scornfully announces to OSS 117 that she is not Carlotta but, in fact, “Fräulein Frieda”. It is also suggested that she may be the main villain’s lover. At any rate, she seems to be a leading member of the group. A gunfight ensues, in which the villainess takes part. She is then reluctantly led out of the room by the main villain. Finally, in her last scene, Frieda has taken Dolores hostage and holds her tied up and at gunpoint. Hubert distracts her with meaningless talk and then kicks his gun towards another agent, lying on the ground, who uses it to shoot the evildoer into the stomach. Caught completely by surprise and stunned at the sight of her own blood, Frieda falls to the feet of her hostage without another word and expires instantly. OSS 117 frees Dolores from her restrains and they both leave the scene, leaving the villainess’ dead body behind. For that last scene, Frieda/Carlotta has reverted to trench coat she wore at the beginning of the film. Gallery screenshot_1032.png screenshot_1033.png screenshot_1006.png clir01 (2).jpg screenshot_1031.png screenshot_1034.png screenshot_1007.png clir02 (2).jpg clir00 (2).jpg screenshot_999.png screenshot_1036.png screenshot_1037.png screenshot_1000.png clir03 (2).jpg screenshot_1001.png screenshot_998.png clir04 (2).jpg screenshot_1002.png screenshot_1003.png screenshot_1038.png screenshot_1004.png screenshot_1039.png clir05 (2).jpg screenshot_1005.png screenshot_1040.png clir06 (2).jpg screenshot_1008.png screenshot_1009.png screenshot_1010.png clir07 (2).jpg screenshot_1011.png clir08 (2).jpg screenshot_1012.png screenshot_1013.png screenshot_1014.png clir09 (2).jpg screenshot_1015.png screenshot_1016.png screenshot_1017.png screenshot_1018.png screenshot_1019.png screenshot_1020.png screenshot_1021.png screenshot_1022.png clir10 (2).jpg clir11 (2).jpg screenshot_1023.png clir12 (2).jpg screenshot_1024.png screenshot_1025.png clir13 (3).jpg screenshot_1026.png clir14 (2).jpg screenshot_1027.png clir15 (2).jpg clir16 (2).jpg screenshot_1028.png screenshot_1029.png screenshot_1030.png Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Nazi Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased